Rain
by Kiwange
Summary: OS. C'est terminé, la chaîne qui les a reliés gît dans un coin, inutile. Et Ryûzaki ne comprend pas d'où lui vient cet étrange sentiment qui étreint son cœur... alors il mange, des gâteaux, des sucreries et de jolies pilules colorées. LxLight.


**Disclaimer** : je crois bien que Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba s'arracheraient les cheveux s'ils lisaient ceci.

**Avertissement** : comme je suis une affreuse perverse dépravée, sachez qu'il y a dans cette fanfic non seulement une relation plus qu'amicale entre deux hommes, mais en plus ça parle vite fait de substances pas très légales. Mais je suis restée très soft : pas de relation sexuelle décrite dans les moindres détails (parce que je suis pudique, moi, non mais oh), et les substances illicites ne sont même pas nommées. Elle est gentille Kiwange heiiin ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Le premier qui me dit que le titre de cette fic est l'homonyme d'une chanson de Mika, je l'étripe avec une petite cuillère !

Sinon, je n'ai pas posté de fanfics depuis longtemps. 2008 pour être précise. Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ma vie ? Bref, cette fanfic est un tout petit one-shot, une histoire d'amûûûr entre L, nommé Ryûzaki parce que je préfère, et Light. Enfin, une histoire d'amour, ce n'est pas exactement ça… je ne suis pas non plus une guimauve avec un cœur sur le ventre. Quoi que…

Ceux qui se demandent si ce one-shot a un scénario trépidant ou s'il s'agit juste d'un fantasme caché de l'auteur, je crains que la balance ne penche définitivement vers la deuxième réponse.

Je n'ai vu que l'anime en entier –et lut les quatre premiers tomes mais après, la pauvresse que je suis n'a plus eu assez d'argent pour s'acheter la suite, donc… bon, bon, d'accord, j'arrête de raconter ma vie passionnante- donc ça peut présenter des contradictions avec tout le reste qui tourne autour de Death Note (donc le manga, le film, et que sais-je encore.)

Bon j'arrête là, sinon la « note de l'auteur » va être plus longue que le one-shot.

Bonne lecture les enfants, et n'oubliez pas que je suis friande de reviews, même si c'est juste pour dire « C'est quoi cette fille qui massacre allègrement Death Note ? »

_Kiwange, mi-kiwi mi-ange )_

_L'action se déroule peu de temps après que Ryûzaki, Light et toute l'équipe ait récupéré le Death Note et que, par conséquent, l'innocence de Light ne fait plus aucun doute. Ryûzaki a donc dû ôter la chaîne qui les reliait. _

_A ce propos, si vous aimez les chaînes et les histoires bizarres, je vous invite à lire mon autre fic Death Note, __Chain of Hope__._

_

* * *

_

**RAIN**

Ryûzaki jouait avec la chaîne, s'amusant à la tordre entre ses mains et admirant les éclats qui parsemaient ses boucles d'acier. Elle produisait un grincement étrange, qui faisait mal aux dents, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la triturer. C'était elle qui les avait reliés pendant un long moment, Light et lui. Unis par un anneau de métal, unis par la même sensation de froid autour du poignet, tout le temps ensemble… ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient partagés les mêmes repas, ils avaient travaillé côte à côte…

Et maintenant, la chaîne gisait au sol, comme le cadavre d'un serpent métallique tordu dans une position inhumaine. Et Ryûzaki la contemplait en silence, seul dans sa chambre, à la lueur vaporeuse des étoiles qui s'immisçait à travers les rideaux et éclaboussait le sol de grandes flaques de lumière argentée. Il mordillait l'ongle de son pouce, essayant de faire abstraction de cette chose inconnue qui comprimait sa poitrine depuis la matinée, depuis que la clef avait fait gémir le cadenas qui maintenait la chaîne autour de leurs deux poignets. C'était une étrange sensation, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là, comme si un vide infini se déployait dans sa cage thoracique et qu'une main invisible pinçait ses entrailles. Il aurait pu la décrire indéfiniment, mettre un mot sur chaque petite douleur qu'elle provoquait, écrire tout un rapport dessus, et même dresser un tableau scientifique de ses conséquences… simplement, il était incapable de lui trouver un nom. Et rien ne le frustrait plus que l'ignorance, surtout quand elle concernait quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Light, lui, lui aurait trouvé un nom en quelques secondes.

Ryûzaki renversa la tête en arrière. Il s'était appuyé contre un mur de sa chambre, et il admira un long moment le plafond où s'entrelaçaient de jolis symboles peints à la main par ses propres soins et qui n'étaient, en vérité, que le nom des affaires qu'il avait traitées dans son passé et résolues. Aucune ne lui avait résisté.

L'affaire Kira ne lui résisterait pas.

Et ce foutu sentiment non plus.

Bien qu'en apparence inexpressif, intérieurement, Ryûzaki bouillonnait. Ses yeux noirs n'exprimaient pourtant que dureté et froideur.

Une assiette remplie de victuaille avait été posée à portée de main. Avec des gestes précis, maîtrisés, il porta une part de tarte à la crème jusqu'à sa bouche. Le goût du sucre envahit aussitôt son palais. Il déglutit, reprit une bouchée, abaissa les paupières pour mieux savourer. Puis ce fut au tour d'un éclair au café. Le sucre pâteux de sa surface et la crème fondante de son cœur se mêlèrent sur sa langue. Puis un morceau de moelleux au chocolat, qui collait au palais…

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait beau ingurgiter à toute vitesse toutes sortes d'aliments bourrés de sucres, de gras, de calories et d'autres réjouissances, cela ne suffisait pas à dissiper le malaise qui étreignait son cœur et s'infiltrait sournoisement en lui par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il se redressa, se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, tapota le code qui permettait de l'ouvrir et contempla pensivement son contenu. Il baissa la main pour attraper un sachet qui reposait au fond du tiroir et, sans plus de délicatesse, l'éventra entre ses doigts.

Des dizaines de jolies petites pilules colorées tombèrent au sol comme des billes. Il se baissa et en ramassa une. Elle lui souriait avec insouciance. Il la fit passer avec une gorgée de café extra sucré.

Toujours ce sentiment étrange.

Il prit une autre pilule. Elle avait une agréable couleur ambrée, un peu comme les yeux de Light.

Une gorgée de café.

Une pilule.

Une gorgée de café.

Une pilule.

Il releva les yeux et rencontra son regard dans le miroir posé au-dessus de son lit. Son teint était blême, ce qui faisait ressortir la noirceur légèrement bleutée de ses yeux. D'immenses cernes rosâtres creusaient sa peau. Ses cheveux d'ébène jaillissaient dans tous les sens possibles, sauf le bon, retombant en désordre sur son front et ses joues. Des perles de sueur suintaient sur ses tempes et son visage et ses mains étaient moites.

« Solitude. »

On avait murmuré ce mot à son oreille. Il se retourna. Personne.

Solitude… Lui, L Lawliet, alias Ryûzaki, le plus grand détective du monde, souffrait de ce mal ? Non, impossible. Pas lui. Il vivait avec la solitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle était comme une amie, ils avaient grandis ensemble, main dans la main, sans jamais se faire de mal, entretenant toujours d'excellentes relations.

L'ombre fuligineuse des nuages se déploya dehors, et le peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre disparut. Ryûzaki resta immobile dans la pénombre, refusant obstinément d'admettre que le sentiment qui l'enveloppait entre ses bras sournois s'appelait « solitude. » La chaîne, étendue près de lui, ricana dans l'obscurité.

Ryûzaki secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Kira. Le Death Note. Les dieux de la mort existent vraiment. Clic, la chaîne qui tombe au sol. Misa Amane, Light Yagami, vous êtes libres.

L'affaire allait bientôt s'achever, il le savait intuitivement. C'était peut-être ça qui insufflait dans son esprit toute cette mélancolie, cette solitude. Oui, après ça, la vie allait reprendre son cours. Adieu Monsieur Yagami, adieu Matsuda, adieu Aizawa…  
Adieu Light…

« Ryûzaki… »

Deux bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de sa taille. Ryûzaki resta figé. Un nouveau sentiment, inconnu lui aussi, venait d'exploser dans le creux de son ventre.

« L-Light ? »

Il baissa les yeux. L'un des deux poignets qui l'étreignait était cerclé par un trait fin et livide, cicatrice éphémère laissée par une chaîne de métal.

Des lèvres se posèrent contre sa nuque.

« Ryûzaki, j'ai trouvé l'identité de Kira ! souffla la voix de Light à son oreille. Tout est en bas, sur mon ordi. J'ai tout vérifié, et j'ai trouvé un nom. Ça ne peut être que Kira. Tu sais que ce ça signifie ? »

Ryûzaki ferma lourdement les paupières, s'efforçant de rester impavide.

« Alors l'affaire va être close… on va devoir se séparer…

-Pourquoi ? Ryûzaki, je… je veux travailler avec toi. »

Ryûzaki ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le visage de Light venait d'apparaître son champ de vision, plus proche qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, illuminé par la lueur d'une lune éblouissante. Ses yeux noisette éclaboussés de petits éclats mordorés brillaient fiévreusement.

« Ryûzaki, tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu entrer dans la police. Mais en travaillant avec toi sur cette affaire, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je ne veux pas être un simple policier qui flâne dans les rues et arrête de petits criminels sans importance… je veux pourchasser les plus grands malfaiteurs de l'univers et les envoyer à l'échafaud, comme Kira… je veux que les criminels frissonnent rien qu'en entendant mon nom, je veux…

-Light, calme-toi. »

Ryûzaki posa sa main sur la joue fraîche de Light. Le garçon ne cilla pas. Son visage était animé par une fougue que jamais le détective n'avait vue.

« Tu sens la fraise, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

-Ryûzaki, on peut travailler ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas… amis… n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

-…

-Ryûzaki, réponds, s'il te plaît.

-On pourrait travailler ensemble, » concéda Ryûzaki en baissant les yeux.

Les lèvres de Light tremblaient.

Quelque part dans la chambre, une horloge égrenait les secondes à un rythme sinistre.

Les yeux de Ryûk, où la teinte pâle du miel et le rouge du sang se mêlaient étroitement, fixaient les jeunes hommes enlacés.

Enlacés, oui… Light venait de poser ses mains sur les omoplates de Ryûzaki et se pressait contre le détective, emplissant ses narines de son doux parfum sucré.

« Merci, Ryûzaki… Quand tout ça sera terminé, on aura plein de choses à faire. Nous n'avions pas prévu une petite partie de tennis ?

-Light, tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça désagréable, pas vrai ? »

Il s'écarta, sans pour autant enlever ses mains. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, se regardant droit dans les yeux. L'obscurité revint, les enveloppant de noir, et les yeux de Light ne devinrent plus que deux perles d'onyx où l'iris engloutissait la pupille –ou le contraire, toujours est-il que Ryûzaki aimait le résultat. Ces yeux se rapprochaient de lui, et il ne pouvait détourner le regard, hypnotisé…

Leurs visages se pressèrent l'un contre l'autres fébrilement, sans une once d'hésitation. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la violence du choc, et Ryûzaki ferma les yeux, gagné par un vertige que jusque là il n'avait éprouvé qu'après avoir bouclé une enquête, par une ivresse que même une flasque de vodka, cul sec, ne pouvait apporter.

Un mélange confus de sentiments et de sensations explosa en lui. Il détestait être ainsi gagné par tant de choses immaîtrisables et inconnues, qu'il ne pouvait repousser d'un simple regard, et pourtant il aimait cela plus que tout… la bouche chaude de Light contre la sienne, ses mains qui palpaient fiévreusement son corps, ses cheveux châtains qui s'emmêlaient avec ses mèches sombres, cette sourde joie qui se déversait dans ses veines…

Il était heureux, et il se haïssait.

Il s'en voulait d'être incapable de bouger, de repousser Light, il s'en voulait de le laisser l'étendre sur le lit… bientôt, ses vêtements s'amoncelèrent au pied du lit, et Ryûzaki réalisa qu'il était nu, dans tous les sens du terme. Non seulement son corps n'était plus recouvert par du tissu, mais en plus ses sentiments devaient transparaître sur chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante… Light pouvait sans doute lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Pourtant, chaque baiser du jeune homme châtain le propulsait un peu plus vers un état second, et il était incapable de tout stopper…

« Light… murmura-il de son ton le plus neutre possible, essayant de rassembler ses forces. Ar-Arrête ! … Je ne veux pas… ça ! »

Light interrompit ses baisers et ses caresses et se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux dorés. Ryûzaki put constater à quel point il était beau. Oh, c'était juste un constat, évidemment…

« Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, effleurant du bout des doigts le ventre palpitant de Ryûzaki.

-Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous… Light, tu me perturbes, et je sais que tôt ou tard tout cela nuira à mes enquêtes. Je ne peux pas te garder avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? répéta doucement Light, la bouche contre la sienne.

-Parce que… »

Ryûzaki ferma les yeux. Les cils de Light chatouillaient sa joue, et sa bouche, sa bouche… !

Il ne pouvait décidément PAS s'embarquer dans une telle relation.

Il préférait encore se noyer dans sa solitude, plutôt que de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, comme à ce moment là.

« Parce que je t'aime… »

Dans l'ombre, Ryûk ricana.

* * *

-Ryûzaki ? RYÛZAKI ? Réveille-toi, bordel !

Une main tapotait ses joues. Une main fraîche, si fraîche, si agréable…

Des étoiles de toutes les couleurs exécutaient une joyeuse ronde dans la pénombre de ses paupières.

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait replonger dans le sommeil, goûter de nouveau aux saveurs du monde utopique qu'abritait son cerveau endormi…

-Ryûzaki !

Une gifle partit. Sa joue le brûla. Sans perdre son calme, Ryûzaki ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris en croisant les pupilles chatoyantes de Light, auréolés de ces cils dont il connaissait la caresse par cœur.

-Salut, Light, murmura-t-il.

En revanche, il fut surpris par le timbre étouffé de sa voix, comme s'il avait passé sa soirée à hurler. Il voulut se redresser… et il se stoppa en plein geste, interloqué. Sa tête était lourde, il avait l'impression qu'on avait fondu du cuivre liquide dans son cerveau, et chacun de ses muscles l'élançait –sans compter cette nausée, vague mais tenace, qui frémissait dans sa poitrine…

Light, malgré ses sourcils opiniâtrement froncés et son air furieux, paraissait légèrement inquiet.

-Tous les symptômes d'une gueule de bois carabinée… marmonna Ryûzaki.

-Recouche-toi, ordonna sèchement Light en posant une main sur son épaule.

Son ton était réprobateur, mais Ryûzaki ne l'écouta pas et il se redressa complètement. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut les pilules colorées, que quelqu'un avait empilées sur sa table de chevet. La seconde fut la chaîne, brisée, dont les boucles éparses gisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. La troisième fut son reflet, dans ce même miroir dans lequel il s'était admiré la veille.

Un mince filet pourpre noircissait le coin de ses lèvres.

Et c'est alors que la réalité s'abattit sur ses épaules, empoignant violemment son cœur et lui donnant le tournis. Il braqua ses yeux charbonneux vers un Light au visage renfermé qui venait de saisir une serviette et tamponnait sa bouche ensanglantée sans rien dire.

-Hier soir… murmura le détective.

-Hier soir, tu as fait une grosse connerie, l'interrompit froidement Light. Je préfère ne pas te décrire l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé ce matin. Pourquoi es-tu donc allé t'empiffrer de ces horreurs ?

Il désigna d'un doigt accusateur les petites pilules aux visages euphoriques.

Tout cela, tous ces baisers, ces révélations, ce bonheur…

-J'ai fait un trip hallucinatoire… réalisa Ryûzaki.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Merci de le demander. Ça… va.

Light posa deux doigts sur son front, plissa les sourcils de plus belle et commença à nettoyer la chambre en désordre.

Ryûzaki s'accroupit et porta son pouce à ses lèvres, avant de souffler à voix basse, si basse que Light ne l'entendit pas :

-J'ai perdu, Light… si tu es Kira, je te perdrais. Si tu ne l'es pas, je n'ai alors aucune piste. Et en plus, j'ai la sensation que tout va bientôt voler en éclats… c'est comme si… j'ai l'intuition que quelque chose de terrible va se passer très bientôt.

Les gouttes de pluie tambourinaient contre les vitres de la chambre, à un rythme funèbre.

Dehors, il pleuvait à verse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : D'abord, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Donc, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, cette scène se déroule lors de l'épisode où… non, je préfère ne pas le dire. Un épisode où il pleut, en tout cas.

_Kiwange_.


End file.
